1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle lower structure that is equipped with a plurality of spat body portions.
2. Description of Related Art
In a wind pressure resistance reducing device for a wheel described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,153, a deflector is provided in front of the wheel with respect to a vehicle. This deflector is constituted of a front deflector (a spat body portion) and a rear deflector (a spat body portion). That is, this deflector is configured as a two-staged deflector. In addition, a traveling wind hits the front deflector and the rear deflector, whereby the wind pressure of the traveling wind applied to the wheel is reduced.
However, in the aforementioned deflector, if the traveling wind hits a vehicle-width-direction outer end of the front deflector, the traveling wind is blown out outward in the vehicle width direction. The traveling wind and a traveling wind that flows backward with respect to the vehicle beside the vehicle may collide with each other. In this case, air turbulence occurs beside the vehicle, and the air resistance of the vehicle becomes high.
Besides, a traveling wind that has hit a front face of the rear deflector may flow backward of the rear deflector with respect to the vehicle in such a manner as to engulf a vehicle-width-direction outer end of the rear deflector, and may hit the wheel. In this case as well, the air resistance of the vehicle becomes high.